The poisoned waters
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: Aereal is a a Jedi, his mission is to investigate who poisoned the waters on Naboo. Borrowed Character from Rosabell aka Yidenia in dA and Caxkj the negative twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Aereal, a young, handsome pantoran, is a member to the Jedi Order., wearing traditional, ceremonial, pantoran robes. He doesn't consider himself something, but he loves taking care of his hair. However, the other girls in the jedi order have different opinions or so say two of them. Aereal was in the medbay, were a couple of Jedi were. He was still numb from the operation and he barely listened to what they were saying.

"No, Caxkj. You have to take two pills or you won't get better. I'm saying it for your own good" said the female Jedi to a man with long, flowing, silver hair.

"If it makes me sleepy, then keep it. I'm sure there are better painkillers than these" he replied and the woman with the long black hair looked at him displeased.

Kisar and her newest crush, master Moone walked in. Kisar approached the dark haired woman and Moone walked to Aereal.

"Do you remember what happened last night ?" asked master Moone in his casual, calm tone.

"I remember shooting and a mandalorian. What happened to me ?" asked Aereal "Who are these people ?" asked and pointed at the couple of Jedi, Kisar was talking to.

"That's master Kdan and Caxkj. He's our newest asset and master Kdan is trying to make him take the damn medication. He always refuses. It's funny when Kisar calls him "an annoying human" in Voss" laughed Moone.

The woman Moone called master Kdan, approached Aereal's bed. The man known as Caxkj followed along with Kisar.

"Knight Flarr. Master Moone from here told you to be careful, yet you decided to take the law in your hands and yesterday night, you got injured. It would be sad if such a severe injury, repeated itself" said master Kdan with a compassionate tone.

"I haven't seen you around much. Master Kdan. Do I know you ?" replied Aereal calmly with a quizzical face.

"Knights and masters refer to me as simply Kylin and..." she was about to add something when Caxkj stopped her sentence.

"Her master calls her doll. For Force's sake, he should show some respect towards a jedi like master Kdan" said Caxkj and Kylin glared at him.

"Knight Caxkj, I think that's enough "licking" for today. Please return to your duties" said Kylin in a cold, professional tone.

"No wait !" said master Moone, new grandmaster since master Yulla turned to the dark side. Kisar stared at the object of her affection adoringly. "I think you should take a break from the medbay Kylin and what's better than a mission. It requires four members. Kisar, Caxkj and Aereal will join you. The Jedi Temple of Naboo needs you. There's a mysterious disease and they believe it's from the water. You have to investigate and find out who poisoned the water if it is poisoned. If not, find where the disease comes from" said Moone and turned to leave."And take care of the rookie, will you ? I will appreciate it"

Aereal stood up still dizzy. His yellow eyes were swollen and red.

"We will take my ship" said Aereal and after a second he ran to the sink as he was feeling ill.

"I don't think it wise to make the decisions. You are still drugged and your eyes are still swollen from your crying" Kylin informed him.

"And my head still hurts from my screaming, but I only trust my own piloting skills" replied Aereal and wiped his mouth with a paper tissue.

Caxkj snorted at him and smirked letting his black cloak flow behind him smoothly.

"See you in my shuttle, young one" he said in his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle landed and the four of them : Kylin, Caxkj, Aereal and Kisar walked out of the hatch and down the ramp. The senator and queen of Naboo welcomed them along with her trustful guards.

"Welcome master Jedi. It's an honor to have you on my planet. Now if you don't mind let's walk in" said the Queen and guide them from the hangar bay to a conference room. The way to the conference room was nicely decorated, it had arches and everything was made of marble, with golden details. Exotic plants gave the corridors a countryside feeling. The sun bathed the corridors through the windows and warmed Aereal who wasn't used in that weather. The sun felt good on his blue skin. He continued to walk along with the others and finally into the room. The Queen sat at the head of the table and the group around her.

"As you may have been informed by master Moone, the waters of our main river have been poisoned. That's only speculations though. We need to catch the people who did this in the act. Time is pressing us" said the Queen with a worried expression on her porcelain face.

"What are the symptoms of the illness ?" asked Kylin, who as a true healer was more than interested in it.

"Death caused by high temperature. The virus is known as the blue shadow virus and our scientist say it is incurable. I don't want more of my people to die, master Jedi" begged the Queen, her face still yet care was painted in her features.

Kylin thought of it for a while. "Give me a dead patient. I need them for an autopsy" she said professionally and Queen nodded.

"As for the three of you. You will go at Crystalstone spring and try to find any clues" ordered the Queen "Follow me" she then said to Kylin, who stood up and followed her.

Crossing the same corridor this time they turned right before the hangar bay and into the medbay. It was empty and cold...or so the fluro lights made it appear so.

"Doctor Flynn will help you. If you'll excuse me, I have to attend an important meeting" said the Queen apologetically and left.

The doctor turned away from his current patient, a guard, to the newcomer. Kylin looked magnificent as always. Her black hair reaching her waist and her golden trimmed white jedi robes shone under the light, her cypress brown eyes reflected the light.

"I'm doctor Flynn. How can I help you ?" he asked plainly with a smirk. He was a young mirialan around his 30s with olive skin and black hair. No tattoos on his face or his hands. He wasn't really into traditions and the same could be said about his daughter who was helping him.

"I need a corpse from a Blue Shadow virus victim. I need it for autopsy" said Kylin professionally and waited for him to open one of the fridges and give her what she asked for. As she wanted and waited for, Doctor Flynn got up and opened a fridge. He pulled the stretcher open and then handed Kylin a pair of one use, rubber, white gloves.

Meanwhile, Aereal, Caxkj and Kisar walked to the hangar bay and took a speeder.

"I will drive" said Aereal and Caxkj gently pushed him aside.

"Let our lovely lady drive. I'm sure she has better skills than you" he said with a disarming smile. Kisar blushed and hopped in. Caxkj hopped in the co-driver's seat and Aereal in the back seat. The 3 of them crossed the lovely plains of Naboo decorated with large beige mansions and tall Blba trees. Kisar followed the river and soon they had reached the Crystalstone springs. The three of them got off and looked around.

Aereal looked behind some bushes and behind the tall grass as Kisar was up a tree.

"Did you find anything ?" asked Caxkj.

"No, I'm afraid not" said Kisar and climbed back down. The voss seemed exhausted from her facial expression. Aereal was still walking around.

"I don't think we will find anything" he said and kicked a tin away thinking it was from a beverage. However, Caxkj heard the metallic sound of metal against metal and rushed to it.

"Idiot ! Why aren't you more careful ?" asked Caxkj angrily and his eyes reddened threateningly.

"Chill, will you ?" said Kisar also angry at how easy it was to infuriate Caxkj "We are investigating here, we don't fight. Besides, we are jedi. Please be calm" said Kisar and inhaled from her mouth. Her next draw of air though wasn't as pleasant. There was a strange acidic smell in the air. Kisar pinched her nose shut.

"Yuck. Damn Shaaks" she cursed and looked at Aereal who was just staring at Caxkj.

"He was right. This only contained lemonade. Oh, this brings back memories" thought Caxkj and recalled his travels in Telos IV and Noori. "I miss Yvonne" he sighed.

"Shhh. Follow me" said Kisar and followed the smell. Behind taller grass and the beginning of the spring was a barrel with the warning sign of bio-hazardous.

"Who did this ?" she asked and looked around for muddy footprints. All she found though was a scratched tree bark.


	3. Chapter 3

The team returned back empty handed. They parked the speeder outside the hangar bay and they walked in. The meeting the Queen had, ended and she waited for them in the throne room.

"These claws seem similar to those on my palace at Dromund Kaas. I've seen them before" said Caxkj as they were walking to the throne room.

"It might have been a gormak" said Kisar and shrugged plainly, she couldn't think of anything else than the species that was so hostile to her kind. Caxkj glared at her.

"No, it's something else. A sithspawn perhaps" said Caxkj and placed his hand on his chin, tapping it.

"Knock on wood. We won't be able to withstand an attack from a sithspawn. They are way to strong and dangerous. Remember that Twi'lek on Korriban ?" asked Aereal with widened eyes.

"I don't believe it's a sithspawn, no matter what you guys say" said Kisar and walked faster than them so that she'd ignore them. Aereal grabbed her by the arm.

"This is not how a team works. Got it ?" said Aereal angrily and Kisar slapped him across the face.

"Ouch !" said Aereal and rubbed his cheek "It wasn't such a bad idea. Was it ?" Aereal asked Caxkj with a hurt expression.

"This is not a way to treat a lady. Especially one as hot headed as Kisar" said Caxkj and smirked while looking as full of pride as he could. He bowed and took Kisar's hand in his, then he kissed it and Kisar blushed.

"That's the way to treat a lady !" emphasized Caxkj while a grin was still decorating his red lips.

"I'll pass. Kisar is like a sister to me" said Aereal and kept his face serious.

Kylin walked out of the medbay as she heard their voices.

"They hypothalamus...it's the...hypothalamus" said Kylin out of breath, resting her hands on her knees she took a deep breath and continued. "The disease effects the hypothalamus. That's why they die of high temperature. Bring me some Kortla herb. It will slow down the temperature rise" said Kylin and got back in. Blood on her gloves still glistering beneath the fluoro lights. Aereal, Kisar and Caxkj followed her.

"Look over here. You see this ? That's the hypothalamus and it's ruined. It's turned bright red and it is still burning" said Kylin and nodded to them to touch it.

"No thanks. I've seen enough bared brains in my life by the sith. I don't want anymore of them" said Caxkj and nodded away.

Kisar waved both of her hands in no and Aereal rushed to the sink.

"He isn't very brave, is he ?" Caxkj asked Kisar

"Not really" replied Kisar casually

"So why are you standing here ? Go get me the herb, people are dying as we speak. Until then I will try to find a cure out of dead cells of the virus" said Kylin and took a blood sample from the dead man before her.

Aereal wiped his mouth with a wet tissue and walked out first, Caxkj and Kisar followed.

"So what is this Kortla herb ?" asked Aereal.

"It's a herb that keeps the blood pressure low and the blood doesn't get warm enough by it. Too much of it can kill. It's indigenous to Dromund Kass, Naboo and Alderaan" Caxkj pointed out to the naive pantoran.

The 3 of them walked back out to the speeder and headed to the fields of Naboo.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them was back on the road. Aereal was oddly happy.

"Yet another adventure lies ahead" he said and filled his chest with fresh air.

"Shut up !" said Kisar annoyed and turned on the radio to stop hearing his voice. Aereal started singing the song.

"Caxkj, make him stop. Please" begged Kisar and tied her fingers together as if she was praying. Caxkj with his elbow hit Aereal in the chest and he exhaled abruptly. Caxkj resumed driving.

"Jedi are not supposed to be violent !" Aereal pointed out.

"Nor are they supposed to be annoying" replied Caxkj "Besides, old habits die hard" he said with a smirk.

Aereal grimaced displeased and looked around in the countryside. The trees seemed a nice, tropica shade of green under the yellow sunbeams. It reminded him of his vacation on Dantooine.

As the speeder continued to cross the distance to the Koltra herb fields a zabrak got up from the tall grass and waved its hands for them to stop.

"Do you hear that ? Do you hear that ?" said the Zabrak and looked around.

"We have no time for you, idiot" said Kisar and Force Pushed the Zabrak away. The Zabrak got back on his feet.

"They are back" he said and pointed at a small stream which seemed dark blue. Caxkj jumped out immediately as he noticed two green skinned people with barrels. The distance was small so he Force-Dashed to them. Aereal followed as he was running behind Caxkj. Kisar stayed behind to watch. The people though had wings and flew away immediately.

"I knew I've seen these claws somewhere. They were S'kytris. They were some vandals S'kytris scratching my palace." said Caxkj to Aereal shaking his fist threateningly. However, Aereal wasn't paying attention to him.

"The Queen was right. Here says micriotis vanakiti. It's the name of the germ causing the blue shadow virus" Aereal pointed at the barrels.

"I wonder why they are doing it." said Caxkj and rubbed his chin.

"Let's follow them. They are headed to the east. We will catch up with them with the speeder" said Aereal and without losing precious time he Force-Dashed to the speeder. Caxkj followed the impulsive pantoran, who quickly jumped in the speeder, igniting the engines.

"Wait for me" said Caxkj and Force Jumped and then Force Dashed in the speeder. "Step on it" said Caxkj and Aereal didn't miss a second.

The S'kytris noticed that they were followed and quickly turned to fly back. Aereal did the same and followed them.

"You have nowhere to hide" said Aereal to himself.

The S'kytris flew around the top of a nearby hill. Not able to wait longer Caxkj jumped out of the speeder and Force-Jumped on the base of the nearby hill. He looked up and he knew it would be hard he attempted to Force-Grip one of them and bring them down. He made it to hold with the Force upon one of them and then tried to bring it down. The S'kytri tried hard to escape but eventually Caxkj made it and it landed in his waiting hands.

"Why hello there" said Caxkj in a sarcastic and threatening tone.

The S'kytri was scantily dressed. She had moolight blond and light silver eyes attempting to pierce Caxkj's emerald eyes in vain. Caxkj's constant glared nailed her in place and made her shake from fear.

"Let me go" she whispered in a little scared voice.

"Not until you tell me who payed you to do this" said Caxkj determined sounding harsh with the girl.

"I can't tell you. He will kill me" said the female S'kytri and shook some more.

"I'll do much worse to you if you don't tell me" insisted Caxkj and Kisar appeared behind him along with Aereal

"I'll do the questions" said Aereal harsly to Caxkj and glared at him and his way of interrogation.

"Either you will tell us who put you to do this or I will have to imprison you" said Aereal and noticed that his plan didn't work. Caxkj looked at Aereal with a mocking expression and then he lit his lightsaber. and put it near the girl's neck.

"Tell me now or I will lose my patience" threatened Caxkj

"This isn't the Jedi way" said Aereal angrily.

"Don't get in my business" said Caxkj looking at Aereal and the girl got the chance to run away from them both. Kisar ran after her and Caxkj with Aereal followed


	5. Chapter 5

Kisar Force-gripped the ankle of the girl and she fell down in a pit of mud. The young s'kytri looked up scared and met Kisar's angry eyes.

"You won't be escaping from us" said Kisar and untied the belt of her jedi tunics with which she wrapped the hands of the s'kytri together.

"Now, where is your leader ?" asked Kisar and that moment Caxkj pushed her away.

"We will take her as a prisoner and interrogate her" he said bossily but Aeral shook his head as he disagreed.

"You will take us to your leader, now" said Aereal and waved his hands in order to mind trick the young s'kytri girl.

"I will take you to my leader, now" said the mind tricked girl and got up. Aereal grabbed her by the waist and put her on his hands, then he let her slip in the speeder. He jumped in the driver's seat and Caxkj with Kisar in the back seat.

"So where is your leader ?" asked Aereal again.

"Go straight ahead" ordered the girl in a calm yet passive voice.

Aereal did as she said, the girl indicated where he would drive and he did. Eventually they all ended up in the streets of Theed outside of a wood factory. It seemed abandoned.

"How fitting to a criminal !" Aereal pointed out.

"Cliché" agreed Caxkj and walked around it to find a way to sneak in.

After doing half a circle around it, they eventually found a broken window leading to the basement.

"You go first" said Kisar to Aereal as he was the thinnest of them all. Aereal agreed and took of his jacket and shirt as he did he wiggled his brows to Kisar.

"I've been married twice. Nothing shocks me" she replied cynically and Aereal kneeled by the window and slowly managed to slip in.

_"Follow the plan"_ Caxkj told him through their telepathic bond

_"What plan ?"_ asked Aereal back

_"The usual plan. The one who goes in opens the main door for us"_ replied Caxkj, who waved to Kisar to follow him with the girl to the main gate.

Aereal looked around him, but he saw no guards. He hoped that everyone was on the floor above. As he was walking the lights turned on and a man with night black hair and a red cape faced him. His nose and mouth were hidden behind the collar of his cape. He reached to his back pockets and lit two lightsabers.

"I know you, jedi lapdog." said the man threateningly "You are Aereal Flarr. A jedi knight. Where is my other assitant" the man asked and Aereal could notice the other s'kytri naked and smoking a cigarette blowing her smoke temptingly out of her mouth. Afterwards she licked her lips.

"You call that an assistant ?" Aereal snorted

"Actually I call it a victim" said the man "Yvana, how many times did I tell you to behave yourself ?" he asked

"10 times, master" she said plainly, a hint of fear was evident in her voice though.

"You won't hear me saying it again" he smirked and looked back to her with the corner of his eye and saw her face light with excitment. "...because you will be dead" he added and without a wrinkle on his face and without a single movement he Force-Chocked the girl behind him. The girl let horrid chocking noices. After a few moments her windpipe got crashed and she fell on the floor bleeding from her mouth. His ignited lightsabers hummed through the empty factory and echoed against the walls. He didn't say a word and he charged at Aereal.

Aereal was skilled at Force powers and swordmanship, he was a loyal jedi too but he really had a fear for surprises, so he curled himself on the floor and waited for his end. That moment though Kisar Force-Pushed the man away and jumped in through the broken window Aereal used earlier.

"Be ready for everything, Aereal. First lesson to all jedi. Get up and let's fight this fiend together" said Kisar and offered a challenging smile to Aereal who got up.

"You know that sith scare me, Ki..." unable to finish his sentence the man charged at him again as he recovered fast.

"You die now, jedi lapdog" said the man and swinged his lightsaber to Aereal's neck but he ducked and avoided it. He kicked the unknown man in the guts and swiped at his legs. The man jumped and that moment a white glipse took his attention. The man knocked him out by knocking him in the head with the butt of the hilt.

Kisar gasped in shock what was Kylin doing here.

"Enough is enough, Tenebrosi" said Kylin and put most of her power in a Force-Push that stuck the man in the opposite wall.

"Kylin. What are you doing here ?" asked Kisar not believing in her eyes.

"He kidnapped me and I just cut through the ropes he tied me with. Go check the pulse of the girl. I'll take care of her when I'm done with him." said Kylin with her lightsaber at hand. Kisar ran to the girl and Tenebrosi Force-Dashed and slashed at Kylin, who span away and Force-Pushed him again.

"My jedi master used to say. Don't charge blindly like a bull, but like the dragon choose wisely your move" said Kylin and with a war cry jumped up and unleashed a Force-Wave as soon as she touched the ground again.

The man got up and walked to Kylin, circling her like a hawk circles his prey. Kylin though remained calm. Master Moone had called her the best fighter of the order.

However, as Kylin was expecting a lightsaber attack the man used Force lightning and zapped Kylin. After a long time he let her fall to the floor limp and walked out of the room.

Kisar walked back to Kylin to check her state assuming she was dead, but Kylin opened her eyes and used Force-Track to follow Tenebrosi.

Tenebrosi was out on the street walking along the crowd of everyday people. No one would assume he was a sith. He looked left at the houses with the domes. The architecture of Naboo and especially Theed was marvelous, only the locals didn't pay attention to them because they lived in them and walked by them every day. As Tenebrosi was walking he finally tripped down and fell head first into a puddle of dirty rainwater.

"How does that feel ?" asked Kylin right behind him "The woman you called a useless healer, tripped you down and I didn't even used the Force to grip your leg and bring you down" said Kylin with a peaceful smile on her face.

"You rue the day you were born, jedi. No one dishonors me like that" said Tenebrosi and was about to punch her. Kylin, the correct moment, lit the lightsaber she was hiding in her long sleeves and pierced his guts. Tenebrosi widened his eyes from the bitter taste of blood and defeat and fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenebrosi woke up under an intense glow. The medbay. Rose was at the microscope checking various blood samples.

"What happened, slave ?" Tenebrosi grunted to the woman at the microscope and movements could be heard from the shadows.

"Don't call the woman that saved you that" berated a voice "In a minute I want you gone for revenge. Seek these Jedi and smash them" said the voice.

Tenebrosi stood up and walked out of the small medbay.

Aereal was sunbathing after their small victory against the sith. Kylin was in the shuttle meditating and Kisar was under the umbrella, not wanting to tan.

"How could you be so scared of a sith ? Fear leads to the dark side" exclaimed Kisar.

"I value my life Kisar. That's all" he replied

"Yeah, and curling on the floor could save you" said Kisar sarcastically.

Suddenly, Aereal's holocommunicator rang.

"What in the universe ?" he asked and answered "What is it ?"

In the other end of the line was Master Moone and he was battling against something. The loud beeping of a droid was the last sound he heard.

"Kisar get up. We need to go. Now !" said Aereal loudly scaring some of the children playing in the sand. "Forgive me" he grinned awkwardly and blushed a shade of purple then he left along with Kisar heading to the shuttle. The two of them walked up the ramp and then opened the spaceship's hatch. Kylin was meditating and various holocrons floated about. Kisar abrasive as always poked her out of meditation and Kylin exhaled loudly tired of Kisar's behavior.

"What is it ?" asked Kylin

"Nothing much. Moone is in danger...again" said Kisar and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you not happy we talk about your crush ?" said Kylin bitterly. Kisar just bared her teeth and Aereal stared with his arms crossed above his bare chest.

"Tell me when Kisar eats you" he said casually and walked to the cockpit.

"Oh no. He doesn't approve" said Kisar to Kylin.

"So ? You don't seem to respect anyone. Why do you care so much what Aereal approves and disapproves ?" asked Kylin curiously.

"You don't want to see him mad. That's why" whispered Kisar.

"I feel risky today. How is he like mad ?" asked Kylin with a smirk on her porcelain face.

"Aereal" called Kisar "Should I slap Kylin ?" she asked

"Why ? What did she do ?" asked Aereal

"She said about your mother. She said that all whores should be dead and not multiply...especially not making Force Sensitive children" Kisar reported back to Aereal. Aereal walked out of the cockpit and he seemed calm. Someone that wouldn't know him would think that he really isn't mad, but Kisar knew him all too well.

Aereal light his lightsaber and threw it at Kylin. In the nick of time, the lightsaber pierced Kylin's left shoulder and stuck her at the inner hull of the ship. Kylin let a loud cry and Kisar ran to help her.

Aereal walked slowly as he pressed the blade farther in the wound with the Force. Kisar tried to remove the blade as fast as he could in vain. Aereal was now inches from Kylin and as he took the blade out of the wound he...

"No, look I was kidding. She didn't say it. She didn't say anything" said Kisar and Aereal looked back at her and slapped her across the face.

"You two don't kid about this ever again. Or I will kill you both. I might pretend to be naive but I'm not. I'm quite the skilled swordsman and I will end both of you" he said and turned around to show his back at them.

"It's a face, I've seen it before" said Kylin.

"It's my mother" said Aereal and walked back in the cockpit.

An awkward silence covered the ship and the two women looked at each other.

"I told you that you wouldn't like to see him mad" said Kisar "He adores his mother and he still can't believe that he died because of him" with that Kisar walked off to the refresher to hide from Aereal. Kylin sat down and closed her eyes concentrating on healing the wound.


	7. Chapter 7

Aereal in the cockpit was alone and wondered where Caxkj was. He had told him that he would be in the cargo hold. He put on a relaxing ballad from his favorite band and navigated the ship carefully from the surface of the planet to the void of space. He turned on the autopilot droid and wandered off to find Caxkj.

Aereal walked through the main lounge to the cargo hold, but no one was in there.

"Where the sarlacc is he ?" he asked himself and kept walking about. He crossed the refresher door and heard moaning, not loud, but enough for his ears to pick up. Aereal removed his boots casually and tossed them off. Pussyfoot by nature he opened the door and looked in.

_"That seems like interesting gossip for master Moone...or should I play a prank on them ?" _wondered Aereal inwardly.

Behind the thin, blurry by the steams, glass of the shower of the refresher he saw Kisar and Caxkj lathering Truth be told, Aereal liked Kisar. She was "juicy" as Aereal's mother would say in her business slang. He knew that if Rebeth saw him peeking at Kisar, she would pull his "precious" hair out of his skull, but he couldn't resist.

"Drop it !" said Caxkj harshly

"But I want to show you how I'd moan if master Moone was touching me" said Kisar

"I said drop it !" said Caxkj and turned his back at Kisar "You disgust me" Caxkj's expression wasn't lying. He was indeed disgusted. But as soon as Caxkj saw Aereal peeking in he covered "himself" quickly.

"What the hells of Corellia are you doing here ?!" swore Caxkj, his voice rough and loud.

Aereal with a large grin got up and dusted his trousers off. "Surprise ?" he said awkwardly and then laughed loudly. "You lovebirds you. I will tell everything to master Moone" said Aereal and rushed out of the bathroom.

Caxkj walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Then he pursued Aereal all the way to the main lounge were Kylin was meditating again, fully healed.

"Caxkj wants to kill me ! Save me !" said Aereal and hid behind Kylin, using her as a human shield.

Kylin rolled her eyes _"Why was I moved to the Jedi Temple of Naboo with these nutcases ?" _she thought. The thought scared her, she wasn't one who could be angered easily but honestly Kisar and Aereal were both insane...to put it nicely. "_How did they make it to be jedi ?" _Kylin shook the thought out of her head and believed that they actually had a purpose or else the jedi wouldn't chose them.

Shortly after Aereal hid behind Kylin, Caxkj appeared with his lightsaber at hand.

"This is your end, jedi !" stated Caxkj and rose his blade to strike Aereal down.

"This is enough !" said Kylin calmly but with authority in her voice. Caxkj gritted his teeth and lowered his lightsaber which was still ignited.

"I mean it. Switch it off !" she ordered.

Aereal walked to the front and faced Caxkj. Then he looked back to Kylin and kneeled in front of her.

"I owe you my life. You have my honor, knight Kdan" said Aereal and rose his lightsaber hilt above his head for Kylin to take as an offer of his gratitude. "Besides, it was Kisar messing with me. Not you. I shouldn't act on an emotion" said Aereal, his voice didn't quaver.

Kylin couldn't help but notice the engraving detail of the hilt. Rumors had it that all 12 hilts Aereal had were handmade and engraved by himself. This one had the battle of a human or near human against a rancor. Kylin's hilt was also engraved but with gold and wasn't that detailed but she didn't pick the offering.

"Take it" said Aereal again

"No one wants your dirty hilts" said Caxkj and kicked it off Aereal's hands. Kylin picked it up and placed it in the inner pocket of her robe. Aereal glared at Caxkj and touched him with his thumb on the nose. In the Pantoran culture that gesture was used with red ink to show that someone was not to be respected and usually ended up in the person being thrown tomatoes at. With that Aereal walked away.

The ship exited hyperspace and landed back at Naboo. Kisar was dressed, glad and mad. Glad because she'd get to see Moone and mad because she had to rescue him...if he was still alive. The four of them walked in the jedi temple. There were padawans casually walking around with their masters.

"Where is Moone ?" Aereal asked a master. The jedi master opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was talking but no sound was heard. A crimson flame burnt his skin and soon enough everything around the group faded into dark. All they could see was a ruined jedi temple and Tenebrosi having tied Moone. Kisar ran to Moone but was Force-Pushed away.

"Don't come any closer if you want to live" said Tenebrosi and lit his lightsaber. "Now I shall have my revenge. You will witness the death of Knight Setaux's crush, master Moone and then I will murder you all" said Tenebrosi and closed the door behind them shut with the Force then he placed a broken statue behind it. Moone didn't speak, he wasn't afraid to be one with the Force.

"Any last words ?" asked Tenebrosi. Moone didn't speak.

"Be gentle and give him a fast, painless death" said Kisar and looked down her feet.

"I didn't talk to you" said Tenebrosi and begun chocking her.

"Let her go. It's me you want" said Moone calmly and his voice echoed through the hall.

"I offer myself instead. Master Moone must live to guide the young jedi to the secrets of the Force" said Aereal and walked to Tenebrosi.

"Son, there's no need for you to do that. You are perfectly capable of guiding the Jedi along with Kylin and Kisar...as about Caxkj...he will become a great jedi if he shows some humility. I'm ready to die now" said Master Moone and awaited for the blade on his neck.

"I challenge you, coward. You are trying to kill an old man. Why don't you try to kill someone close to your age ?" said Kisar with a smirk.

"That's interesting. I will take you on" said Tenebrosi and Force-Dashed to her. Kisar lit her lightsaber and blocked his blade then she Force-Gripped his free hand and raised him above her head but he landed and unleashed a Force wave resulting in Kisar hitting against a wall, head first.

"I will put an end to this" said Aereal and glared at Tenebrosi as he broke his meditation. With a battle cry he Force-Dashed to Tenebrosi. Tenebrosi deflected his strike and attempted an upward slash. Aereal twisted his lightsaber and tried to pierce Tenebrosi in the stomach. Tenebrosi avoided it and Force-Pushed the wall in front of him so that he'd skid back, then he threw his lightsaber at him cutting Aereal's double bladed lighsaber in two.

"This lightsaber was carrying my dreams and honor. You dared to break it. You shall pay" said Aereal angered and Force-Dashed back to Tenebrosi. He slashed him across the chest fueling Tenebrosi's anger. Tenebrosi zapped Aereal but Aereal reflected the lightning back at him with the use of the one end of his lightsaber. Tenebrosi sat up on his one knee and slowly got up as he did he collected the Dark side of the Force around him in a black bubble and then released it in a fast motion.

Aereal was stuck on the opposite wall by the strength of the Force-Repulse and stayed there stunned. Tenebrosi approached him to finish him.

"It's a pity I can't find a fitting opponent. You wanted to gift your life to me instead of letting me take your master's life. You are a weak sheep, you follow him like he is better than you. No, you are better than him, but you don't know that you have a lot of potential in you, in the Dark Side. You could be like me, like Caxkj until he became a traitor..." said Tenebrosi as he was kneeling by Aereal's side glaring up at Caxkj who returned the glare "...You could be my apprentice. That would be the greatest kind of revenge I could ask for and I believe I'm close to it. You are not stupid, you are not like them. You will follow me, because you want to follow me. I know it. You are like me...a lot like me. Follow me, follow your heart, apprentice" said Tenebrosi softly bowing over Aereal their faces were separated by few inches. Tenebrosi's golden eyes pierced Aereal's soul."Follow me. I'll give you more than you can ever imagine..."

"Wait a minute. You got it all wrong. Because I wear small white bows on my hair doesn't mean I'm interested in men. Yvonne knows that" grinned Aereal but soon he was slapped twice across the face.

"How dare you...!" said Tenebrosi and got up away angrily.

"You attempted to use your charm at me" Aereal laughed in a silly manner and got up. Tenebrosi was still walking away disgusted as Aereal summoned the ignited end of his lightsaber to his hand and threw it at Tenebrosi.

Several hours later, the Jedi Temple of Naboo was cleaned up for the ceremony in which Aereal, Kylin, Kisar and Caxkj would be awarded for their bravery. Caxkj's smile was hard to hide no matter how much he tried. Aereal looked back at him with a large grin and Yvonne ran up to Aereal in a purple nightgown.

"You look damn good in a tuxedo" she said to Aereal and hugged him tightly.

"I'm trying my best, knight Cloudancer" said Aereal kindly and looked back at Kylin who was wearing her ceremonial white robes. Kisar was near her and it seemed like she was sharing these "cold" voss jokes again.

Moone got up to the podium and the ceremony begun with vivid tunes from the Jedi Orchestra.


End file.
